


Что следует после

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Сиквел«Слушай мой голос». После ночи, когда Джон разговаривал с Шерлоком во время интимного действа, тот должен теперь решить, чего хочет и куда это их приведёт. Сможет ли Шерлок отпустить свои страхи и впустить Джона в своё сердце?Перевод «Слушай мой голос» вы можете найти здесь https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916872





	Что следует после

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Follows After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/342285) by [Laurtew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurtew/pseuds/Laurtew). 



За окном квартиры 221Б по Бейкер-стрит день уже клонился к вечеру, когда Джон уселся за кухонный стол с кружкой чая. Сегодня он чувствовал себя немного сонным, так как спал не больше пяти часов: проведя с Шерлоком большую часть ночи, он немного поспал только после ланча. 

Джон заглянул к спящему Шерлоку пару раз, но на самом деле не ожидал, что тот проснётся хотя бы к вечеру. Он тоже устал, подремав за эти пять дней всего несколько раз, но Шерлок вообще не ложился спать. Джон не удивился бы, если бы тот проспал в течение следующих двух дней.

Конечно, это даёт Джону больше времени для того, чтобы поразмышлять, как относиться к произошедшему вчера вечером. Намереваясь посредством быстрого оргазма расслабить Шерлока, он не собирался превращать происходящее в сеанс голосового секса. Но наблюдение за Шерлоком сотворило что-то и с самим Джоном, взбудоражив чувства, которые он пытался отрицать в течение многих месяцев. Он не смог быть просто незаинтересованным свидетелем. Его слова стали очень личными, и в конце концов именно он подвёл Шерлока к оргазму. Абсолютно шокирующей частью стал Шерлок, со страстью выкрикивающий его имя. Совершенно неожиданно, хотя и не нежелательно для Джона. Вопрос был лишь в том, что они теперь будут со всем этим делать?

Джон вздыхает. В конце концов он предполагает, что Шерлок ответит на этот вопрос.

***

Первое, что Шерлок осознаёт, проснувшись, это − мягкие и тёплые простыни, утешающий вес одеяла и тихие знакомые звуки с улицы. Шерлок зарывается под одеяло поглубже. Он хочет посмотреть на часы, но на то, чтобы открыть глаза, требуются усилия. Он так устал, что мозг просто хочет остаться в этом сонном состоянии неопределённости ещё некоторое время.

Где-то в квартире слышатся тихие звуки, в которых нет ничего тревожного; это просто звуки от перемещения. Он понимает, что это − _Джон_. _Проснувшись, Джон, вероятно, готовит чай._ Картинка, которая возникает перед глазами, утешающе знакома: Джон, одетый в пижаму, включает чайник и собирается приготовить чай. Ещё одно обычное утро на Бейкер-стрит со спокойным и надёжным Джоном.

Шерлок почти отклоняет воспоминания, которые пытаются на него обрушиться, чтобы вернуться ко сну, но потом одно из них возникает перед глазами с шокирующей ясностью. _Погладь себя, Шерлок_. Тихий голос Джона в темноте; у него перехватило дыхание от желания. _Позволь мне увидеть, как ты этим наслаждаешься_. А затем его собственный голос, громко и отчаянно выкрикивающий имя Джона.

Широко распахнув глаза, Шерлок садится в постели. Нет, этого не могло случиться в реальности. Это сон. Да, это должен быть один из тех раздражающе частых снов о Джоне. Этот сон был вызван чрезвычайной усталостью. Не может такого быть, что Джон захотел бы... что он... Шерлок вздрагивает от холода, когда понимает, что абсолютно обнажён. Он закрывает глаза, вспоминая о том, как Джон, обнимая его за талию, помогал ему идти по коридору. Джон накрывает его одеялом и просит поспать. Кажется, Джон ещё сказал, что хочет с ним потом поговорить? О, Боже, это нехорошо. Джон знает, что он чувствует, и хочет поговорить. Чёрт.

Шерлок откидывается на подушки; все мысли о дальнейшем сне изгнаны учащённо бьющимся сердцем. Он не знает, что делать. Первое желание − остаться здесь, спрятаться в своей комнате. Если он не выйдет отсюда, разговора не будет. Его пугает этот разговор. Он знает точно, как всё будет происходить. Джон скажет, что Шерлок ему нравится, но он его _не любит_ ; он просто пытался помочь. А Шерлок ответит, что всё понимает, потому что, в конце концов, что заставляло его думать, что Джон ответит на его чувства? Тот просто примет произошедшее, потому что Джон − это Джон, и всё вернётся к тому, что было раньше. За исключением того, что этого не будет. Джон не сможет забыть, что его влечёт к нему; всё, что он говорит и делает, только добавит к напряжённости между ними, и Джон начнёт его избегать. А затем Джон съедет; точно так же, как и все остальные, кому Шерлок позволил приблизиться к себе.

Конечно, Шерлок не позволял себе подпустить тех людей слишком близко. И, возможно, в этом и была проблема. С Джоном он себе это позволил. Это было безопасно до тех пор, пока тот делил с ним его мир, но Шерлок всё же держал дистанцию. Которая, однако, понемногу уменьшалась. Шерлок даже не понял, когда это произошло, но в какой-то момент оказалось, что он помнит любимый чай Джона, музыку, которую тот любит, и даже его любимый цвет. Шерлок даже не уверен, что помнит свой собственный любимый цвет, но когда он купил покрывало для гостиной, он выбрал зелёный, потому что знал, что Джон захотел бы покрывало именно такого цвета. На прошлой неделе, купив молоко, он ещё прихватил упаковку любимого печенья Джона, чувствуя абсурдный прилив счастья, когда тот поблагодарил его и радостно улыбнулся.

Шерлок потирает лоб. Он же всегда гордился тем, что умеет держать эмоции под контролем. Эмоции делают вас слабыми, делают вам больно. Он не позволял никому, даже собственной семье, лезть ему в душу. Так как же, чёрт возьми, это удалось Джону? От мысли, что тот может съехать, перехватывает дыхание, и Шерлок от злости прикусывает нижнюю губу. Этого не может произойти. Он просто не позволит этому произойти. Вероятно, он должен был об этом помнить, _прежде чем_ раздеваться вчера вечером.

Идея спрятаться от Джона кажется хорошей только на поверхности, но на деле она несостоятельна, поскольку ему _очень_ нужно в ванную. Он думает о том, чтобы проделать всё тайком, но от нелепости этого предположения закатывает глаза. Он же живёт не один, поэтому избегать Джона вряд ли получится. Встав, Шерлок ищет халат. Он вспоминает, что оставил его в гостиной вместе с пижамой, но когда видит всё аккуратно сложенным на тумбочке, чертыхается. Это работа Джона. Как обычно. Одевшись, Шерлок не может не учитывать, что, выйдя из комнаты, столкнётся со своим соседом по квартире.

Открыв дверь, Шерлок выглядывает в гостиную. Увидев, что там никого нет, он скрывается в ванной. А когда выходит из неё, он серьёзно думает о том, чтобы вернуться в кровать и остаться там на несколько дней.

− Шерлок?

Обернувшись, он видит, как Джон, заглянув на кухню, ему улыбается. Шерлок борется с желанием убежать.

− Я думал, что ты встанешь позже, − говорит Джон. − Хочешь чаю?

− Я... − замолчав, Шерлок думает что ответить. Он собирался сказать, что ещё не выспался, и вернуться к себе, но, как бы то ни было, со всем этим нужно разобраться. − Да, не откажусь.

Улыбнувшись, Джон направляется к чайнику, и Шерлок возводит вокруг себя эмоциональную броню.

− Ты выспался? − спрашивает Джон, готовя чай.

− Я... да. Возможно, − отвечает Шерлок, внимательно изучая Джона и пытаясь оценить его настроение. Он смущён тем, что тот выглядит расслабленным.

− Я воспринимаю этот ответ как «нет», − усмехается Джон. − Я буду иметь это в виду, когда отправлю тебя спать пораньше сегодня вечером. Ты голоден? Мы можем заказать что-нибудь на дом. Я не думаю, что в доме найдётся еда; я проспал большую часть дня.

Шерлок просто на него смотрит. Его разум обрабатывает то, что говорит Джон; кажется, это слишком расходится с его чувствами, и он ищет скрытые смыслы. 

− Шерлок? Ты в порядке? − Джон смотрит на него, наморщив лоб; в его глазах беспокойство.

− Всё хорошо, − говорит Шерлок. Он прячет свои эмоции, готовясь к тому, что произойдёт. Нужно просто с этим побыстрее покончить. − Джон. Насчёт прошлой ночи...

Джон поворачивается к нему и поднимает руку. 

− Мы можем сначала поесть? − просит он. − Обсуждение будет довольно долгим, и я не хочу прерываться на еду.

− Долгое обсуждение? − удивляется Шерлок. Сколько времени может занять у Джона, чтобы сказать, что ему всё это не интересно? Конечно, это − Джон, поэтому, вероятно, попытается сделать всё, чтобы он чувствовал себя лучше.

− Ну, да. − Джон морщит лоб. − Мы должны всё прояснить.

− Ах, да, − вздыхает Шерлок. − А что, это займёт много времени?

− Займёт, если мы сделаем всё правильно, − объясняет Джон. − Прости, но я должен точно знать, как ты на всё это смотришь, и мы обсудим то, куда мы идём. Мы должны, по крайней мере, быть на одной стороне.

Смутившись, Шерлок быстро моргает. Он не понял ни слова. Он хмурится; его мозг пытается расшифровывать то, что сказал Джон.

− Я... на одной стороне? − Обычно он не жалуется на словарный запас, но сейчас это лучшее, что он может произнести. 

− Ну, да, − повторяет Джон. Он улыбается. − Я предполагаю, что у нас не всё, как у людей, но насколько у тебя всё серьёзно?

− Джон, у меня нет абсолютно никаких идей, о чём ты говоришь.

Глаза Джона широко распахиваются, и Шерлок видит в них неуверенность.

− Я говорил о нас.

− О нас?

− Ты... я.. мы? Пара? Или, по крайней мере, встречаемся.

Шерлок моргает; в его голове смятение и паника. Джон говорит о... о чём?.. 

− Встречаемся?

− Ну, может быть и не встречаемся. Мы этот момент пропустили, но я хотел бы пригласить тебя куда-нибудь. Я имею в виду, я знаю тебя, и всё, что мне хотелось бы, это сделать правильно.

Шерлок смотрит на него, не в силах что-то сказать.

− Шерлок? Ты не... после прошлой ночи я подумал, что... − Джон замолкает, и Шерлок видит боль в его глазах. − О... Я... Прости меня. Я просто подумал... ты знаешь, я не возражаю. Ты прав, нам не нужна еда.

Повернувшись, Джон выходит из кухни, и Шерлок слышит, как тот поднимается по лестнице в свою комнату. Ну, возможно, хуже не будет, если он попробует. Шерлок какое-то время сидит, оценивая то, что сказал Джон. Он рассматривает их как пару? Встречаться? Но... Шерлок хмурится. Это даже близко не похоже на то, что он ожидал. Джон хочет быть с ним? Джон хочет с ним встречаться? Похоже, прошлая ночь не была односторонней.

Ощущая, как кружится голова, Шерлок вздыхает. Что ему делать? Ведь это должно быть просто. Он любит Джона, Джон любит его, и они будут жить счастливо. Но, увы, это не для Шерлока. У него никогда так не получалось. Ему нравится кто-то, этот человек его терпит, а потом, когда узнаёт его получше, сбегает. Это не беспокоит Шерлока, но в случае с Джоном... Если он потеряет Джона... ответ на этот вопрос не должен позволить ему проявлять эмоции. Но, кажется, уже слишком поздно.

Услышав шум, он поворачивается и видит, что Джон вернулся на кухню.

− Прости. Я забыл свой ноутбук. − Взяв его, Джон поворачивается, чтобы уйти.

− Джон, подожди. − Шерлок знает, что должен что-то сделать, просто не уверен что именно. Джон на него смотрит. − Джон... Я... не... я не могу.

− Ты уже сказал, что не заинтересован, − отвечает Джон. − Предполагаю, что я должен был это знать. «Женат на работе» и всё в таком духе.

− Нет... это не так. − Шерлок глубоко вздыхает. − Я... да... то есть я заинтересован. Но, Джон, я не могу.

− Не можешь что? − нахмурившись, спрашивает Джон.

− Я не могу... у меня никогда не получается... − Шерлок начинает мерить шагами кухню. − Все съезжают. Или я съезжаю. Это плохо. Ты мне нужен. Но если ты съедешь, будет очень плохо.

− Подожди. Остановись. Дай мне пару минут. − Джон трёт пальцами переносицу. − Ты говоришь, что не хочешь попробовать, потому что всё может закончиться плохо?

− Джон... Ты мой друг. Мой единственный друг. И мой компаньон. Если мы станем парой, а ты потом съедешь...

− Вся твоя жизнь пойдёт под откос? − предполагает Джон.

− Да, точно. И я не смогу... Без тебя... я запутался... я не могу думать, когда в моей голове творится подобное. Как я смогу работать? Боже, я потеряю свою работу... − Шерлок не припоминает, чтобы когда-либо был так расстроен. Чувствуя, как перехватывает дыхание, он качает головой.

Внезапно Джон оказывается рядом и обнимает его.

− Успокойся, − тихо говорит Джон. − Не паникуй без причин. Что заставляет тебя думать, что всё закончится плохо?

− Так происходит всегда. Узнав, каков я на самом деле, все съезжают.

Джон смеётся, и Шерлок смотрит на него, изогнув бровь.

− Что заставляет тебя думать, будто я не знаю, каков ты на самом деле? Я живу с тобой больше года. Я знаю, что ты устраиваешь дома бардак, но на самом деле ты аккуратный и организованный. Ты часто впадаешь в депрессию, ты не любишь скучать и ты капризный, но при этом умеешь радоваться и быть счастливым. Ты любишь опасность и азарт так же, как и я. Я знаю, что ты можешь быть грубым и злым, но ты не делаешь это специально. Ты просто не думаешь о том, как это звучит для тех, кто не ты.

− Джон, я не умею заботиться о других людях. И у меня есть... тёмная сторона. 

− И это говорит человек, который купил мне печенье Penguin. − Когда Шерлок поднимает голову, Джон вздыхает. − Ты говоришь о своём употреблении наркотиков, не так ли?

− Джон, всё закончится очень плохо.

− Но ты больше этого не делаешь.

− Это не означает, что я не буду. И ты должен это понять. Даже я не хочу быть рядом с собой, когда их использую.

− Шерлок, когда это было в последний раз?

− Три года назад, − вздохнув, признаётся Шерлок. − Но эти несколько дней... я просто чувствую себя так... ты понимаешь?

− Почему же ты не сдался? − спрашивает Джон.

− Я больше не хочу быть в таком состоянии, − говорит Шерлок. − И я знаю, что это убило бы тебя, прийти домой и найти меня обдолбанным на диване.

− Я думал, что тебя не волнуют другие люди, − улыбается Джон.

− Судя по всему, ты от них отличаешься. − Шерлок борется с паникой. Он вздрагивает, и Джон притягивает его ближе.

− Тогда позволь мне отличиться, − шепчет Джон. − Послушай, мы не должны торопиться. Я же не предлагаю нам немедленно вступить в брак. Позволь нам просто попытаться, и мы увидим, куда всё идёт.

− И что это повлечёт за собой? − интересуется Шерлок.

− Мы будем делать всё вместе, смотреть кино и обедать.

− Разве мы это уже не делаем? − удивляется Шерлок. − Я знаю, что не стал бы смотреть «Бесславных ублюдков», если бы ты меня не уговорил.

− Да, но теперь мы к этому добавим объятия. − Джон улыбается.

− Объятия?

− Ага. А ещё поцелуи и ласки, если захочешь.

− И что произойдёт, если это не сработает? − тихо спрашивает Шерлок. − Что делать, когда ты даже не сможешь на меня смотреть и съедешь?

− Шерлок, если бы к тому всё шло, я бы съехал несколько месяцев назад. − Джон отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. − Признаюсь, бывают дни, когда я не могу тебя выносить. Но я люблю тебя как лучшего друга, а теперь ещё больше. В такие дни я выхожу на прогулку. Несмотря на то, что иногда тебя хочется стукнуть, я не хочу думать о жизни без тебя.

Выражение глаз Шерлока становится беззащитным. Он никогда не думал, что Джон мог чувствовать то же самое. Он хочет найти слова, чтобы сказать Джону, что он ему нужен, что он хочет жить с ним вместе, что он хочет его, но всё, что может сделать, это смотреть на него. Улыбнувшись, Джон медленно наклоняется вперёд. А затем они целуются, и Шерлок сдаётся, наслаждаясь ощущением того, что Джон так близко.

Джон разрывает поцелуй и отстраняется. На мгновение Шерлок задаётся вопросом, не передумал ли Джон, но тот, улыбаясь, протягивает руку.

− Ну, пойдём в кровать.


End file.
